The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Managing network devices, especially in a large enterprise environment, has proven to be a difficult task. For example, system administrators who manage network devices, such as scan devices and print devices, may desire to monitor use of the network devices, to restrict access to certain network devices, and to provide security to data that is generated by the network devices. Current approaches lack many features that would increase versatility and usability of the network devices.